The present invention relates to an intermittent driving apparatus for a rotary window cleaner used for an automobile and other vehicles, a railroad car, a ship, an airplane, and the like. More particularly, it relates to an intermittent driving apparatus for a rotary window cleaner in which a rotary wiper is driven intermittently while being stopped at a fixed position for a predetermined time every one rotation.
A rotary window cleaner is used to wipe rainwater put on a front window by rotating a wiper, and is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3649990, 4701972, 4773117, and 5210900. These well-known rotary window cleaners somewhat rotate because a motor has inertia even when a power source for the motor for rotating the wiper is turned off. Therefore, it is difficult for the known rotary window cleaner to always stop the wiper at a fixed position every one rotation, so that merely a low-speed operation and a high-speed operation are performed, and the known rotary window cleaner is not provided with an intermittent driving mechanism for performing an intermittent operation.
At the time of rainfall of a very small amount or a small amount, like a reciprocating window cleaner, the rotary window cleaner is required to be provided with an intermittent driving apparatus for performing an intermittent operation which less hinders the field of view on the front window.
An object of the present invention is to provide an intermittent driving apparatus for a rotary window cleaner in which a predetermined time after one of two rotating wipers disposed on a front window so as to be close to each other is started, the other is started, and the rotating wipers are intermittently driven while being stopped at the start position for a predetermined time every one rotation.
An intermittent driving apparatus for a rotary window cleaner in accordance with the present invention comprises a first wiper which is connected to a rotating shaft of a first motor and is rotatably disposed on a front window, a second wiper which is connected to a rotating shaft of a second motor and is rotatably disposed on the front window adjacently to the first wiper, and an electronic control circuit having brush boards of two motors connected to each other so that the second motor is rotated at a predetermined time after the first motor is rotated. The electronic control circuit includes a signal generating circuit for repeatedly sending signals to the brush board of the first motor at predetermined time intervals, and a brake mechanism for stopping the two wipers at the start position for a predetermined time every one rotation.